Cómo conoció Sally a Poseidón?
by The Solar System's Curse
Summary: Acá está el primer capítulo de "Cómo conoció Sally a Poseidón?"


Sally Jackson era una ex-estudiante universitaria de 19 años que acababa de perder a su tío recientemente. Verás ella quedó huérfana a los 5 años luego de que el avión de sus padres desapareciera al sur del Lago Ontario. Su tío la acogió gentilmente, aunque ella no le importaba demasiado a él pues el mayor deseo de Rich Jackson fue nunca tener que responsabilizarse de un niño.

A Rich Jackson se le diagnosticó cáncer de estómago en otoño de 1991 y Sally tuvo que dejar de estudiar para cuidar de él, sin embargo a pesar de todos sus cuidados el terminaría falleciendo a finales de la primavera del año siguiente.

Sally obtuvo un trabajo de verano cuando la misma estación del año empezó. Ahorró suficiente y se fue de vacaciones a Montauk por una semana, pero al llegar al primer día entró al mar a nadar y se llevó el susto de su vida cuando un hombre salió de la nada del agua, muy sonriente.

-Que susto me diste!-exclamó Sally al recuperarse del susto.

Se fijó bien en el hombre, tenía el pelo negro muy desordenado y ojos color verde mar muy llamativos y sonreía como si su objetivo de toda la vida fuera asustarla a ella.

-Perdóneme-el hombre sonrió y se acercó a Sally-pero estaba nadando allí abajo y no pude resistir asustarla. Por cierto, puedo saber cuál es el nombre de esta bella señorita?.-

Sally rodó los ojos al escuchar la última parte y se presentó:

-Soy Sally, Sally Jackson-tendió su mano-y usted?-

El hombre estalló en carcajadas y respondió: No, yo no soy Sally.-

Le tomó varios minutos para calmarse y miró a Sally, quien había esperado pacientemente a que él dejara de reírse y le estrechó la mano todavía tendida.

-Mucho gusto Sally, yo soy Arthur Curry-respondió él guiñandole un ojo.

Sally suspiró con fastidio, su tío había fallecido recientemente y ella solo quería despejarse en la playa pero vino un hombre que la asustó apropósito y que encima decía llamarse como Aquaman. Para su mala suerte, Curry o como sea que se llamara el hombre malinterpretó que había suspirado por su guiño, acercandose aún más.

-Y dime, tienes algo que hacer esta noche _Sally_?-

-No y tampoco voy a ir contigo-

Curry hizo un puchero que hizo que Sally pensara que era lindo.

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo: No pensabas que me iría contigo así como así no?-

Curry levantó una ceja de una forma _tremendamente molesta_ , según Sally, y contestó: Quieres que te diga la verdad?-

Eso fue una respuesta suficiente para Sally quien dio vuelta y empezó a nadar regreso a la playa.

-Oye, no puedes irte!-

Eso fue un error, porque Sally, irritada porque un desconocido le dijera que hacer, se hundió en el agua y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente abajo tomó el pie del hombre, lo hundió hasta el fondo con ella y salió a la superficie, no viendo al hombre por ningún lado, y se fue antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Una vez en la arena volvió a acercarse al mar jugando a esquivar las olas, cuando una voz detrás de ella dijo:

-Divertido, no crees?-

Allí estaba Arthur Curry, la persona que Sally menos quería y menos _esperaba_ ver después de haberlo dejado bajo el agua. Como consecuencia su mandíbula cayó, ya que no lo había visto volver.

-Lo sé, soy impresionante-Curry dijo con satisfacción mientras se miraba a sí mismo y luego añadió-Pero cierra la boca o entrarán moscas.-

-Có...cómo saliste tan rápido del agua?-

-Ya te lo dije, soy impresionante-repitió Curry con la misma sonrisa.

Sally lo miró con furia por su actitud y dio la vuelta para irse, cuando oyó la voz de él:

-Está bien, lo siento por comportarme así antes, puedes perdonarme?-

Sally, aún de espaldas, contestó:

-Bien, pero no vuelvas a intentar decirme qué hacer y tampoco trates de invitarme a salir, entendido?-

-Claro- respondió Curry, no, _Arthur_ sin borrar su sonrisa pero después murmuró- Que carácter tienes Sally.-

Sally lo miró molesta pero unos segundos después sonrió con malicia y empujó a Arthur al suelo justo cuando una ola llegaba. Como consecuencia Arthur terminó empapado en el suelo pero antes de que la ola se vaya Arthur se llevó a Sally consigo, empapándola a ella también.

Sally suspiró cuando le salió el tiro por la culata, causando las carcajadas de Arthur y una pequeña sonrisa en ella.


End file.
